And we're live!
by captain awsome pants
Summary: Naruto and his crew were so busy reporting the news, they never thought they'd become the news. Good evening Leaf City, and welcome to the evening news. With, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Wolf-man Kiba with sports, and Shikamaru Nara with the weather, and here's your evening news team!
1. Good evening leaf City!

"Good evening Leaf City, and welcome to the evening news. With, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Wolf-man Kiba with sports, and Shikamaru Nara with the weather, and here's your evening news team."

"Good evening." Naruto announces with a grin. His name tag appears on the screen, but everyone already knows who he is, the dreamy goofball from the evening news the one with the gorgeous eyes. "We're going to jump right into it tonight." He turned towards his Partner.

Sakura nodded as the camera changed to her. Sakura road to fame was shaky while Naruto got almost unanimous support from all demographics; Sakura had almost no support from the female audience. Mainly because of her bubble gum pink dyed hair, and the fact that she was Naruto's main squeeze. "Tragedy struck today as the entire Uchiha clan was Massacred in their houses early in the morning. We're sending it over to Ino who's live on the scene."

Xxx Ino xxX

Most rookies get the urge to smile when they come on; make the audience comfortable with them, but Ino was a professional. "Thank you Sakura." She was perfect her face and voice gave just the right amount of remorse without sounding decimated, or worse boring. "As you can see behind me I'm just outside the Uchiha complex. ANBU has the area locked down and won't let anybody inside the gates."

She paused for a moment allowing the Camera man to get a good shot of the front gate with two ANBU troopers blocking it off. "Approximately at three in the morning, a lone assassin infiltrated the maximum security compound and slaughtered the entire clan. According to the police I've talked to it is believed to be an inside job, but we won't know that until they are able to catalogue all of the corpses."

Suddenly the camera man swung his view back over to the gate their was some kind of commotion going on. "There seems to be something going on, com'on." She marched forward Microphone in hand. "The ANBU appear to be escorting someone out, is that? Yes it is!"

Saskue Uchiha was being helped out of the complex; he was limping and looked white as a sheet. " , , Ino Yamanaka FBC News, can I get an interview?"

"Don't say anything without a lawyer kid, these news types will rip you apart." The ANBU sergeant sat Saskue down in the back of the squad car.

"I'll have you know we're live."

" does have the right to remain silent, and has chosen to do so, ma'am"

Ino pressed on. "Is Saskue Uchiha a suspect?"

"No comment."

"Are there any other survivors?"

"No comment."

"Do you have any other leads?"

"Ma'am!" He was just short of shouting. "I have no comment."

Ino turned to the camera man. "This is a stone walled Ino Yamanaka, signing off."

Xxx Naruto and Sakura xxX

Sakura nodded. "Thank you Ino."

Naruto rubbed his chin. "I really wish they'd tell us if my best friend was suspected of murder or not." He sighed. "Keep in mind everyone that this is an ongoing investigation and we will be bringing you information as is surfaces." Naruto straightened out his Papers. "Now taking a look at the brighter side of things, today is the ten year anniversary of the destruction of the nine branches of the fox family."

Sakura nodded smiling slightly. "An event that is very near to your heart if I'm not mistaken Naruto."

Naruto laughed nervously. "Yes my father was vital in setting up the bust that took them down."

"You know since that day, leaf city has the least amount of criminal activity of any major city." She continued the station did allow them a lot of leeway with talking as long as they managed to cover all of their topics. "I hear that you actually gave a speech at the dedication ceremony to your father's memorial statue, how did that go?"

"It was actually very nice, there was a lot of people there and a lot of support."

"Didn't get any of it on film eh?"

"No actually, but that transitions perfectly into our next topic. Our Lovable field reporter Choji has left the news team, but if you miss him you can always find him here on FBC at 4: am on Jazzercise with Choji."

"From all of us, we wish Choji all the success in the world."

Xxx Later that night xxX

The Black Penny was the bar all of the Radio and News personalities hung out after work. The walls of the bat were covered with famous celeberties who'd visited the bar. To night the bar was all abuzz with the knew That Choji had landed his own T.V Show.

And everyone was very excited about it. "That two bit hack got his own show and not me?" Naruto took a gulp from his drink.

Sakura put her hand on his. "Naruto don't go all Pre-Madonna on us."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I'm not being full of myself; do you really think that he deserved his own slot more than anyone at this table?"

"Well, more than Shikamaru at least." Ino offered.

"Yeah." Kiba nodded.

"yeah I was thinking that too." Sakura agreed.

Shikamaru looked up from his drink. "I beg your pardon."

Ino put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh don't take it personally; you just don't have the drive to have your own show that's all."

"Well you know what." Shikamaru chugged the last of his drink. "Choji is my best friend so I'm going to buy him a round and give him some genuine complements." He walked off not bothering to look back.

"Boy testy." Ino whispered jumping into Shikamaru's booth seat. "So Naruto who's going to get Choji's old job?"

"I'm giving it to that Hinata girl."

"The intern?" Kiba asked suddenly interested. "Man she is so hot!"

"You're giving the job to Hinata the Hyper-ventilator?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "She does not Hyperventilate."

Ino shook her head. "Oh no Sakura and I found her lost in the Archive room one time. In the fetal position, and white as a ghost."

Sakura shrugged and finished off her scotch. "In her defense she did have the file we asked for clutched in her hand, her sweaty clammy hand."

"We're just going to give her a few fluff pieces and see how she handles it from there."

"I can tell you how she'll handle it." Kiba announced. He looked at the three of them and smiled feeling very clever. "Are you familiar with the Hindenburg? The Titanic, the Roman Empire, Green Lantern the Movie?"

"Kiba's first marriage." Ino giggled.

As the two of them began to fight Naruto leaned in towards Sakura and she did the same. "I'm just giving her the same things I gave you when you were starting out."

She gave him a cool smile. "Not all of the same things I hope." She ran her foot along the inside of his thigh, and gave him a seductive wink."

Naruto shuddered, but not in a bad way. "No." He flashed her his own smile. "That would be a scandal."


	2. Rainy days

Naruto's little vixen stirred from underneath the covers. He pulled her in close to him. "Morning beautiful." He breathed. She purred something back, but she was too tired to make it sound like English. "C'mon darling, it's eleven, I didn't tire you out that much last night did I?"

"Yes." She whispered flipping around and burying her face in his chest.

He let out a loud laugh. "We've got a busy day at the station." Naruto ran his hand through her silky black hair. "Come on Hinata you can't sleep the day, your not in college anymore." She let out a defeated sigh and gently punched his chest.

Her arm shot out from under the covers and pointed at his ceiling fan. "Get my bra."

Naruto smiled and pulled her purple lace bra from the fan's blade. "That's my girl." He handed her the bra and she dived back under the covers. "Oh come on Hinata it's not like I haven't seen them before." He laughed as he pulled the covers up looking for her.

She popped up at the foot of the bed. "Well even then I can barely stand you looking at them."

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back into bed. "Well you have nothing to worry about; your body is one of god's greater creations." He began to lay kisses on her neck.

She moaned softly. "No, no, no, you don't get to wake me up then do this to me.

"You're right." He motor boated her neck. "How about I make you some breakfast?"

She squirmed out from under him. "No." She gave him a kiss. "Take me out to lunch at one of those restaurants you're always going on about."

Naruto suddenly became uncomfortable. "Wouldn't you rather eat here, I can guarantee you better service." He tried to kiss her but she moved away.

"Have you told Sakura yet?"

Naruto rubbed his neck. "Well."

"Naruto!"

"It's not as easy as you think to break up with someone! I've been dating her since she was an intern."

Hinata wiggled her Black sweater on. "You've been dating me since I was an intern."

"I'm just saying that three years is a long time."

"Well herk…" She paused as she slid her Jeans over her waist. "I'm not interested in being the other women to Sakura. Did you know she was my idol in college?"

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't very please with the way this morning had been turned on its head. "Hinata where are you going?"

She jumped around for a moment as she got her last shoe over her heel, she never untied her shoes. "I think I'm doing a bad thing by being with you. An-and that's not me I'm a good girl, I never missed a day of school. At the start I I told myself, this is your chance to let your, your hair down, but I don't think I like it like this so, so I'm going to step out and let you think about things. Oh I'm taking the Umbrella it's pouring out there."

Naruto let out a loud groan and sunk back into bed. He found it Ironic that a few minutes ago he was getting her out of bed, and now he just wanted pull the covers over his head and die.

Xxx At the station xxX

Hinata stored her umbrella away in her locker and threw her dripping jacket in there with it.

"Hey Hinata!" She froze, Sakura never called her name. She knew! Oh she could die right there on the spot. She could just close her eyes and shrink until she disappeared.

"Yes?" She managed to speak, far too nervous to even think about making eye contact.

"Was that Naruto's Umbrella?"

"N-no it's mine."

"That's a two-hundred dollar umbrella, how could you afford it, your just an intern."

"Not any more." Hinata huffed walking away.

X

Naruto came barreling into the studio a large puddle forming underneath his feet wherever he went. "It's the end of the world out there."

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted running over to him. "Are you okay? You look like a drowned rat."

"Thanks dear you're looking gorgeous too."

"What happened?"

"No taxis would stop for me, so I had to run here, but 7th street was completely flooded, so I had to wade through three feet of water, and by the time I got to the other side I was four blocks farther down."

"Can we get some towels over here?" A few techs tossed her some. She quickly undressed Naruto to nothing but his underwear, and started drying him off.

"Sakura!"

"You were going to get hypothermia if you kept those on. You big dummy you should have just called in, we would have understood."

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I work two hours a day five days a week, I can make it through a little rain to get here."

Sakura ran the towels over his wet skin. "Well you're going to have to do the show in your undies, because you're not putting those back on."

"Alright!" Naruto laughed. "Every one thinks that we don't wear anything under the desks anyway."

Sakura looked him over. "Where's your umbrella?"

"I don't know it wasn't at my house."

She leaned in towards him. "Naruto I know you think that Hinata girl is as timid and innocent as a bunny rabbit, but I'm pretty sure she stole your umbrella."

"What?"

"I'm just saying I'd get Security on that."

Naruto nodded all the while looking at Hinata who was watching the conversation from a corner. "Alright I'll have a talk with her after the show." He stood up. "Are you ready to put on a show partner?"

"You bet!"

"Then let's do this!" He began to walk towards the desk but Sakura pulled him back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She asked giving him a knowing look.

"All my cloths!" He shouted with a laugh.

Sakura crossed her arms and gave him a disappointed look. "I've never done one show at this station that you haven't kissed me before I've gone on.

"Oh of course! How could I forget? Good luck baby." He planted his lips on hers; he could feel Hinata's sobs all the way from here. "Now let's do this."

X

"Good evening Leaf City, and welcome to the evening news. With, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Wolf-man Kiba with sports, and Shikamaru Nara with the weather, and here's your evening news team."

"Good evening everyone one I'm Nnnnarrruto Uuuzamaki." He smiled nervously. "ccccan someone turn down the air conditioning p-pp-please."

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, and as you can see we are not quite in full form today, but we're still going to bring you the news regardless. Let's have a word with Shikamaru Nara and see what going on outside."

Xxx Shikamaru xxX

Everyone loved Shikamaru he was a man's man a Ladies man and all around good guy, you could usually find him partying late at night with the upper crust of Leaf City, then find him sleeping it off the rest of the day. "Hey guys." He talked in a lazy, but intelligent way. "As any of you who've been paying attention know I've been following the tropical storm system for the last couple of days. We've gotten about three feet of rain so far, and if you take a look at the rain canals they're just over flowing. Now while this is the worst of it, we're still going to be getting some heavy rain for the next few days. Which is…" He sighed and smiled at the camera in a knowing way, everyone who watched knew what was coming. "A drag."

"So my suggestion; stay out of the flooded parts of the city, don't let your kids near the Drainage ditches, and don't try to drive in the high water. Wherever you're going isn't worth the cost to repair your car. Now for I'm sending it over to Ino, so she can show you just why you should stay inside."

Xxx Ino xxX

Ino hated weather reports. Choji usually took care of them, but he quit! So now he was all warm in his house while the rain was ruining her designer boots.

The only thing that let her know she was on was the recording light on the camera; the rain was so thick she couldn't even see her crew.

She opened her mouth and words were coming out even, but you couldn't hear what she was saying, the only thing the mike was picking up was the rain and the wind. And you could just barely see her holding on to a street light to keep her from blowing away in the wind. It was a disaster.

Xxx Back to the Studio xxX

"Thank you Ino." Sakura laughed.

"And no one ever saw her again." Naruto shook the smile off her face. "Ahem, sorry about that folks, don't worry she and her crew are returning to the studio as we speak."

Sakura still kept her amused smile. "But right now, we bring you Wolf-man Kiba to tell you why he's the only one happy about this rain."

"Actually Sakura, Kiba's part of the Studio sprung a leak so we're bringing to us. Come on up Kiba."

He needed no encouragement he ran on stage jumped over the desk and gave his famous wolf man howl. "Thanks for having me." He looked down. "Hey did you guys know Naruto doesn't wear any pants under his desk?"

"I got caught in the rain okay!"

"Naruto you are rich, blond, young, and well hung."

Naruto slammed his face into the desk with embarrassment.

Sakura face palmed. "The morning paper is going to have a field day with this."

Kiba smiled at her. "Now I get why you're dating him."

Sakura turned the same color as her hair. "Kiba just do your segment please."

Kiba looked at the Camera. "Alright folks here is why this storm is a honest to mike gift from god. Last half, we're tied with the Mist City Trackers. Zabuza kicks the ball straight at our goal, and our goal keeper is nowhere to be found. Then this glorious storm jumps in and blows the ball all the way back into his own goal winning us the game! That makes Zabuza!" he blew a trumpet he'd been keeping in his pocket. "Our Honorary MVP, helping Leaf city win it's first play off game in twenty years!"

Xxx The Black Penny xxX

The usual after show drink was a little awkward that night, what with everyone hating Kiba, Ino still missing somewhere in the storm, and Shikamaru's date he brought along. "Alright!" Naruto broke the silence. "I'm just going to say it, Kiba I hate you and I've put out bounties for your head."

Kiba smiled, it was good to see that he was taking it in strides. "You know that I only made you more popular with the ladies."

Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand lovingly. "Well they'll just have to keep on dreaming."

He kissed her hand. "Speaking of beautiful women who's your friend Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked around confused. "Who her?" he asked pointing to the blond on his lap. "She's Temari, a cheerleader for the Sand city Strikers."

"You guys are so going down next week!" Kiba shouted getting all up in her grill, yo."

"Pfft." She rolled her eyes. "I've seen your defense we are going to plow right through you." Naruto smiled she had that sexy accent all of the women from sand city had, he didn't know what it was but they had something elegant about the way they talked. "Besides with Asuma out with a sprained ankle, you're finished."

Kiba let out a low growl. "You want to put your money were your mouth is!"

Temari giggled. "I'd put a gag where your mouth is, what did you have in mind?"

"A thousand dollars."

"You don't have much confidence in your team do you?"

"Two Thousand dollars that the Flamers crush the Strikers next week."

"it's a deal."

Naruto noticed that Shikamaru and Temari were both dolled up for some event. "What do you guys have planned for tonight?"

Shikamaru shrugged. Naruto knew he had some evening planned that would blow all of theirs away, but he hid his joy under a well worn mask of apathy. "The mayor is throwing some party at his mansion for a couple of movie stars, it sounds like a drag but Temari wanted to get Kakashi's autograph."

"I loved him in Make Out Paradise."

Sakura let out a squeal. "Me too!"

Naruto had this befuddled look on his face. "That's an adult film."

Temari shrugged "He's been in other things." She let out a giggle. "Like Make out Danger."

Sakura fanned herself down. "Oh don't even get me started on that."

Shikamaru and Naruto just looked at each other their mouths agape, what was going on. "So…" Shikamaru began hesitantly almost afraid that he might further fuel the flames of the girls' conversation. "You two are going to Ichiraku tonight right?"

Naruto nodded with a smile. "Thanks for hooking us up with the reservations by the way. I've been trying to get into there for months."

Shikamaru gave one of his rare smiles. "My pleasure, just glad I could help with your anniversary."

A cold bead of sweat ran down Naruto's brow. He could feel Sakura wrap her arms around his. "Three years with the same wonderful man." Sakura cooed nuzzling his neck. Naruto nodded his head slowly a fake smile on his face. Today was their anniversary, and he had no idea.

Xxx Authors notes xxX

To anyone wondering at this point, I'm not writing Naruto Erotica. I'm sure you didn't think that but just covering the bases.

Thanks to everyone who's read so far I appreciate it, and a double thanks to the people who review my work, I enjoy your feed back. Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon.


	3. Date Night

Ichiraku was a swanky little place, good food, a live string quartet, and an army of waiters prancing around in cheap tuxedos. Naruto had to hand it to Shikamaru when he got you reservations he really delivered. They were in the corner of the low lighted section of the restaurant. To where the couples could only see each other through the glow of the candle light.

Naruto looked Sakura over, in the low lighting. She was a beauty to behold; fine features just the right amount of make up. 'She's good.' He thought with a nod 'she is a handsome female.' He hated the way that sounded, so detached like someone inspecting a horse or something, but that's how he felt at the moment, detached.

"You're awfully quite today Naruto, what's your deal?" That was the thing about Sakura she didn't really have a filter on her mouth to tell her if she was being rude or not. Or she was just a rude person the jury was still out on it.

He shrugged. "I dunno, Noah's flood out there is kind of harshing my mellow."

She shook her head and took his hand into hers. "It's okay if you forgot our anniversary."

"What?"

"I would have forgotten too if I hadn't put it up on the Calendar." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "So you don't have to worry about that."

He gave her a smile a squeezed back. "So you won't be upset if I don't have a gift for you?" Honestly Naruto knew good and well that their anniversary was coming up, he was just expecting their relationship to be over by the time it got there.

"Of course not!" A wicked smile crossed her face. "But when Ino finds out, heaven help you."

He couldn't keep his smile under control. "Then I'll just have to hope she stays lost."

They both held their smiles out just a little to long, as if they were waiting for the other to drop their smile. Sakura broke the tie with an annoyed sigh. "Naruto I'm tired of beating around the bush there's something we need to talk about."

You could see the tension melt off of Naruto. "I feel the exact same way."

"I know that I haven't been the best girlfriend lately."

Naruto shook his head. "No, no don't make excuses for me."

She gently squeezed his hand. That was her way of saying 'shut up I'm talking.'

"I've just been so busy getting the desk job, and I know you thought that after that it'd be easy going for us." Naruto couldn't deny that. "I'm just so upset that none of the Women's demographic likes me, and I've been blaming you for it." She scoffed at herself. "I know I'm loud, and rude, and take you for granted sometimes, but." She twiddled her thumbs in a very un-Sakura like manner.

She was breaking his heart, she was trying so hard to save their relationship, and he was just letting it slip away.

"I think we should try moving in with each other again!" She took a huge gulp of water to hide her face. He's never seen her so nervous before.

"Woah." Naruto was taken back a little. "Not where I thought this conversation was going." He laughed nervously. "Are you sure? Last time we tried this you had difficulties."

"You kept leaving the seat up!"

"Sakura."

She let out a defeated grunt. "I think I'm mature enough to handle living with you now."

Naruto nodded, Hinata completely disappeared from his mind. "Wow, this is a big step for you."

She frowned. "Naruto you're my boyfriend, not my psychologist. What do you think?"

"I think you look incredibly sexy tonight."

"Naruto." She whispered looking around the room to see if anyone heard. But he saw that little blush that rose up her cheeks. He always thought that she as cute when she blushed, that moment when her entire head was the same shade of pink. Wait…blush, blush…Hinata! Oh boy, Hinata, Sakura, Hinata, Sakura, just when Hinata starts pressuring him to dump Sakura, suddenly Sakura wants to rekindle their love! What kind of sadist planned that? =^_^= (I dunno, but he's a right sick'o.)

But Naruto was sly! He blew out the candle and put on his Scheming face. He had to make sure she couldn't see it; Sakura could always recognize his scheming face. "Waiter can we get a light over here?" Hinata wasn't coming over tonight, that meant he could be with Sakura tonight, then he would compare loving making with Sakura, to loving making with Hinata then he would choose. That was the only sensible course of action, right? Right! The waiter's match flickered to life, so he quickly put his seductive face back on. Once again they were bathed in the warm light of the candle.

"What would you like sir?" The waiter asked in a crisp voice.

"umm." Naruto looked from the waiter to the candle to Sakura. He faked a sneeze in order to blow out the candle. Scheming face back on!

"Eww Naruto that got me all the way from here." She let out laugh, god how he loved her laugh.

"Sorry my dear."

"Wait." He could hear the napkin stop rubbing against her dress. "Was that your scheming voice?" God how he hated her ears!

Scheming face back off. "No." Scheming face back on. He snickered to himself. Scheming time! He must also compare their personalities and date-ability. Yes tomorrow he would go on a date with Hinata. Perfect he would compare date-ability then potential in bed. Wait that would mean he'd have sex with Sakura after having a date with Hinata. Change in plans, he would compare potential in bed, then date-ability! It was the perfect plan nothing could possibly go wrong. The candle flickered back on.

"Oh god! Naruto your scheming face!" Dang it! Scheming face off. "What are you up to?" She's seen that face enough times when he was getting her a job to know that he had something big planned.

Luckily Naruto was one smooth customer. "I was just Scheming; um that is planning the rest of the night out."

Naruto frowned; she had her suspicious face on. The one with the squinty eyes and her mouth all squenched up to one side. "Oh? So what is it you have planned for the rest of the night?"

Naruto jumped from his seat scooped her up into his arms and made a break for the door. "Loving making!" He whispered into her ear. He gave her a peck on the cheek then screeched to a halt. He turned back around and sat her down. "I'm sorry I have to go on a date with you first."

Sakura was out of breath she'd missed this Naruto, the goofy one, the passionate one. She had her I'm-kind-of-into-you-in-that-kind-of-way face on. "Why do you have to go on a date with me first?" Right now dinner was the last thing on her mind.

Naruto looked from her to the candle to the waiter. Their was no discrete way to do it now, it was time to man up. His licked his fingers and snuffed the flames out with his fingers. Scheming face on.

Xxx Naruto's Flat xxX

You could hear the happy couple from down the hall. "I didn't know you knew how a breath fire!" Sakura laughed hysterically.

Naruto laughed back just as madly. "Neither did I!"

They staggered through the door. "I swear when you told the waiter you worked for the Circus as a fire breather, and then, and then when he brought out that bottle of Whiskey! I just about pee'd myself." Naruto looked over at his bed worriedly. "Oh don't worry I don't have to go now."

"That's gross."

"Pfft I went when the ambulance was checking you out, heh pfft pfffffffffffffffft."

"Heh heh yeah, my eye brows will grow back right? Right?"

"He he, you have no eyebrows." Truth was Naruto only used half of the bottle of Whisky for his Improv Circus performance, the other half, well you can guess which one of them likes Whiskey. Naruto never understood how the smartest most independent girl he knew could turn into a complete bimbo with few drinks. "You know Naruto." She announced very clearly. "We haven't made love in months." She started to cry on his shoulder. "Isn't that pathetic. You poor man your computer must be full of viruses"

"Woah! Ninja cry attack." Naruto laughed and patted her on the back. "There, there. You know you could make it up to me tonight."

"Your right!" She shouted. "We can make love tonight can't we?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno, it's not as much fun with you like this, it feels like I'm taking advantage of you."

She shook her head. "Nuhuh."

"So sober Sakura won't pitch a fit when she wakes up and sees what you did to her body."

"No excuses." She jumped back into bed. "Put a baby in me!" After that she just started giggling deliriously.

Naruto shrugged. "Alright if you insist." He didn't know why he was keeping up the act he could have been dressed up like a clown and she wouldn't notice. He tossed his soaked coat into a corner, then like the hunk he is ripped off his shirt in one swift motion. He was about to do the same with his pants until he heard a certain sound coming from Sakura.

"Zzzzzzzzz" She'd fallen asleep on him.

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh, and pulled out the score card he'd made out for Sakura. "For love making I give a zero!"

Xxx Author's notes xxX

Well that's what you get when I don't plan a chapter out! If you can guess where I lost my mind doing this I'll right you in for a Cameo performance, it's pretty obvious.

The waiter asked why Naruto put out the candle with his finger, so he told him he was a fire breather in the circus.

How'm I doin' folks? Are these people interesting to read about? Did you like the goofiness of this chapter or do you want me to tone it down a bit? Let me know!

And mad props to Kitty ate the cookie; right now I'm doing all of this for you. (a little sad isn't it?)

Also props to the one guy who favorited

And the one guy who is following. You guys rock my socks.

Oh! Harshing isn't a word but twiddle is, explain to me the justice.

See you guys tomorrow (I hope)


	4. Naru love Hina

Hinata had a few…phobias, you know normal stuff like spiders, heights, Velcro, and animatronic figures, but the one fear that she thought was completely justifiable was the fear of her house being broken into, and some home invader brutally murdering her. So you can imagine the type of reaction she might have when someone is trying to jimmy open the window in her single room apartment at 7: Am. After a horrified shriek and a few minutes of asthmatic breathing she finally saw a streak of blond hair in her raindrop covered window. "Naruto?" She asked, as she slowly slid the window open.

"The one and only!" He jumped inside.

Hinata took out her Asthma inhaler and shook it for a second. "Good, Hufffff." She let out a soft sigh, much better. "So, um what are you doing here, at this time in the morning, in my apartment, in the rain?"

"You know I haven't snuck into a girl's room since high school." He took her into his arms.

She ran her finger up and down his ribs. "Were you scared." She was quite almost afraid.

"of what?"

She didn't speak she just continued to trace Naruto's ribs, until her palm rested on his heart. "Were you afraid that her boy friend would walk in on the two of you, and she would tell him that she never loved you and that you were a horrible mistake, and then you would be forced to watch her move on like you were nothing."

He scooped her up and laid her down on her bed, he managed to squeeze in there with her. "I was never afraid." He caressed her cheek and gave her a soft smile. "Because I knew she knew I was the most perfect boy she'd ever met, and that her pink haired boyfriend didn't compare to me." She gave him a kiss on the lips. "We were talking about us right?" She giggled and nodded. "Good because I didn't want you to think that I was conceded." He shot up from the bed. "But you know I didn't come here to stroke your ego."

"What do you mean?"

"Well on my way here I crossed this little pancake joint, and it smelled awfully alluring."

She sat up, did he mean what she thought he did? "You mean outside in public?"

"Oh come on you can't choose now to be embarrassed of me."

"Nono I'm fine!" She jumped out of bed and slid into her shoes. She dived into her closet and jumped out seconds later fully closed let's get going!

Xxx Authors Notes xxX

Hey short little chapter, but I didn't have much planned for it. I may not update a lot next week because I'm doing a lot of work on my other Naruto Fanfic.

At the start this story it was going to be focused on the News part of the show, kind of a look on how the events in the Naruto world would have been handled if they had the media in their world, and the characters would have hung out with each other at the black penny and a small plot would have developed there, but somehow I was so attracted to this love triangle that Naruto had going that I was completely derailed, but I'm not sorry for it, because I don't think that I handled the news section all that well in the first place.

And I'm sorry to say, but because this story isn't getting quite the reaction I was hoping for I'm going to finish up this Love Triangle story line then I'm going to close up this story and part ways with you my beautiful readers.

But until then I'll see you later at the next chapter of, And we're live!


	5. B is for BUSTED

Naruto slowly twirled his scotch around. You could see the stress radiating off him. Hinata was so sweet and sensitive, but she was so passive it was almost concerning. While Sakura was fiery and independent to the point of making her difficult and argumentative. He sighed, but Hinata's body was so luscious, while Sakura's was more athletic, though not unappealing especially when she stretched.

A knock at the door broke his day dreaming. He set his scotch down and stood up, his bones popped like kettle corn. "Ooh, too young for that."

He opened up the door and Ino feel through. She was shivering and dripping wet, with alabaster white skin and dark purple lips. "N-n-nnnn-nn-nnnn-nn-na-n-n-na-rrrrrrr-nna-nnnnnna-nunununununun-a-na."

"Yes Ino it's me, Naruto! Are you okay? You look like a drowned rat. Where've you been? We filed a missing persons report for you and your crew."

"I-I I just gggg-gg-got back from my assignment."

"Listen I'm going to get you a warm bath okay? Go into my bedroom and find something for you to wear." Naruto headed into the Bathroom and turned on the warm water. He stirred the water idly with his finger. He could use a nice relaxing soak himself. He momentarily wondered if he could convince her to let him join in. He felt his stomach tighten, what was wrong with him; didn't he have enough problems already?

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't notice her slip into the bath. She let out a warm content sigh. "Thanks Naruto." she mewed.

"Why'd you come here?"

She furrowed her brow. "It's nice to see you too!" She huffed. "You always tell the crew that if they need a place to stay you've always got room. Well that's true isn't it?"

He grunted, and let out a long breath. "I just wanted to know why you didn't go to your own home."

"I wasn't walking one more mile in this rain."

"But what happened to your news van?" She submerged her head and let out a few bubbles of air. Then came back up and gave him a look. "Oh." He half laughed. "So you guys had some adventures."

She just groaned miserably and sunk back into the bath.

Xxx The next Morning xxX

Naruto wrapped his arms around his little Vixen and nibbled on her ear. He couldn't believe he'd had someone over while Ino was in the adjacent room. He smiled, but that's okay it was just like… he slowly awoke to his sad reality, that he wasn't able to keep track of who he was sleeping with on a day to day basis. Luckily they both had distinct hair color from each other. This blonde hair obviously belonged to, he gulped, blond hair. "No!"

He jumped out of bed and started slapping himself. "Bad, bad." He somehow hoped the pain would wipe this feeling he had away. "What's wrong with me?" He whispered almost crying.

"Naruto?" He shut his eyes tight, he didn't want to hear that name, not from her. "I'm Sakura's best friend she won't mind if, well if I took you out for a test drive." She gave him a long cat like stretch. "Just in case let's keep this a secret." Naruto didn't even like telling himself what happened, and she thought he would blab? Ino glanced out the window and smiled. "Hey look the rain stopped."

Xxx On his way to Work xxX

Naruto's old Professor once told him that there was only three reasons you'd see your face on a news paper: you'd just become president, died, or your life was going down the tubes, and from what Naruto could tell it wasn't for the first two. What he could tell was that the photographer got his bad side when he took the picture of Hinata and him making out over a pile of Pancakes.

You could have knocked him over with a sneeze. You couldn't blame him that photo was pretty much the harbinger of the end of his life.

Things at the Studio went exactly as he expected, everyone expect his friends acted like he had the plague, he even overheard a few rumors that he'd be getting the boot, and Sakura stayed as far away from his as possible. "Shikamaru have you seen Hinata around?"

"You mean your mistress?"

Naruto groaned. "Shikamaru I'm already getting more than enough crap from everyone, I don't need it from you."

"She took a leave of absence." Ino announced walking in on their conversation.

"What why?"

"Because you mortified her you dick!" She shouted. "She's going to have to skip town because everyone here thinks she's a whore."

He slumped against a wall. "God, I can't believe this is happening."

Shikamaru gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got some dirt on a few politicians, I'll drop a few anonymous tips, and we'll have you out of the news in no time."

"Thanks but, no this is my mess, and I've got to live with the consequences."

"That's very mature of you." Ino gave him a happy smile. "So get ready because you get to spend an hour in front of a camera with the girl you've been cheating on!" She gave him a slap on the butt and sent him towards the desk. "Enjoy being mature about it!"

Sakura got there first and was doing all she could to not look at him.

"Sakura." He pleaded.

"We've got show to do." She muttered. She shuffled her papers around and did anything she could to make herself look busy.

"Good evening Leaf City, and welcome to the evening news. With, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Wolf-man Kiba with sports, and Shikamaru Nara with the weather, and here's your evening news team."

Naruto managed a weary smile. "Good evening everyone, we have to apologize for tonight's show. Our reporter Ino, has been missing for the last few days, but luckily she made it back to us safe and sound. Our Newest reporter Hinata has taken a leave of absence for…" He looked pained. "…personal reasons, so we're going to be short on the live action reports you've come to expect from us, so from all of us here at FBC I'm sorry."

Sakura made a 'hmph' and moved on. "The breaking news however involves the identity of the fiend who murdered the Uchiha clan. Thanks to DNA analysis and an eye report, it is now known that it was this man who murdered the clan." A picture of Itachi Uchiha popped up on the screen. "ANBU Commander Itachi Uchiha. Interpol is currently devoting all of there resources to track him down. Uchiha the only surviving member of the Uchiha clan has put out a large bounty on his brother's head."

"Keep in mind that he is armed, and very dangerous, and citizens that see him, please report it to the police immediately."

The show went on as it always did though the topics came faster, and the conversations between hosts were few and far between. Naruto clapped his hands together and let out a nervous breath of air. "Alright folks that's our show, we hope you enjoyed it, and as always have a good night."

"Wait!" Sakura half shouted. The camera panned towards her. "I would just like to thank all the viewers out there for your support, and to everyone at the station for being like a second family towards me, but effective immediately I'm leaving FBC."

Xxx At The Black Penny xxX

"Okay do you guys hate me or not?" Naruto finally shouted. He was tired of everyone beating around the bush and making vague comments about how they felt.

Shikamaru sighed. "Naruto the reason people are treating you like the bad guy, is because you're the bad guy. You manipulated two girls for your own gain, and you got caught. You just have to suck it up and move on. No one here is going to stop being your friend because of this, actually it's weird that Ino is here and not with Sakura."

"Hey just because she gave up the free drink after every show doesn't mean I have to." She grabbed Naruto hand and gave it a squeeze. "We're all sorry that you lost both of your girl friends but you do realize you're the most sickeningly perfect person on the planet right?"

"Umm."

"You've got a rich family, you went Oxford, your face is on every bus in the city, half the buildings in town have Uzamaki in their name, and what makes it all unbearable is that you're super nice and modest about it."

"So you're getting a little bit of enjoyment from this?"

"No! I'm saying you've got a great life, don't let one mistake slow you down, it's not like you don't have other women waiting for their shot at you."

Kiba gave his wolfman howl, which was greeted with cheers around the bar. "Oh Naruto! And people call me a dog!"


	6. long break little chapter

"My mother warned me about men like you." Hinata whispered. "Men that would offer you everything in the world, and not ask for anything in return."

Naruto ran his hand through his hair, he was surprised he hadn't gone bald from the number of times he'd done that today. "Hinata, I don't get why you're so upset, it's not like you just found out I was with Sakura. You've known the whole time."

Hinata flopped down on her bed. Why'd she let him in, in the first place? Her physiatrist told her it wouldn't be good for her, but she couldn't help herself, he was just so, Naruto. "The day you took me out." She didn't like the sound of that, like she was an umbrella or something. "The day we went out, you led me to believe that you'd broken up with her."

"Well we're broken up now!" He announced desperately.

She shook her head. "You were very selfish; do you know how it felt to see you with her day after day? How I felt when I wasn't allowed to be near you, because you were afraid she'd find out? Every time I saw you with her I died a little bit, and you knew it."

"But I'm not at her house asking her to take me back, I'm with you. I love you Hinata, I don't want to lose you over some stupid mistake."

"Just today I've had a dozen people call me a w-whore."

Naruto grabbed her shoulders. "Who cares what they think? What we do in our lives is our own business." He rubbed her shoulders gently. "You shouldn't be punished for being a better woman than Sakura."

"If I'm so great why didn't you break up with her, when I asked you to?!" She shouted, shoving Naruto off of her.

Naruto tumbled to the ground and smacked his face on the leg of a chair. "I made a mistake!" He stood to his feet. "Why does everyone thing it's their responsibility to remind me? I know I made a mistake and I live up to it, I don't need everyone to remind me of it!"

Hinata grimaced. She'd never seen him like this before. "Don't act like you're the victim here Naruto."

"You're just as guilty as I am!" Naruto screamed. "You knew I was dating Sakura from the very beginning, and you always go on about how she was your hero in college, yeah some fan! God knows I want to bone Walter Cronkite's wife!"

"Get out." Hinata said softly, not able to look him in the eye.

"Hinata." He was suddenly back to his normal self.

"Get out."

Naruto hesitantly obeyed and scaled down the apartments fire escape. He almost wished it was still raining, that way at least Nature would reflect how he felt on the inside. He wearily hopped into Ino's bright yellow sports car. "How'd it go?" She stowed a book away into the glove box.

"Could have gone worse I suppose. I could have beaten her with a stick."

"Pretty bad huh?" He nodded sadly. Ino gently placed her hand on Naruto's knee. "I'm sorry to hear that Naruto." She squeezed his knee. "I'm here for you, if you need me, or want me." She added slyly.

Naruto gently removed her hand from his knee and smiled. "Thanks Ino, but I'd kind of like to be alone, right now."

Ino shrugged. "Alright, get out of my car." She let out a laugh. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

Xxx Author's notes xxX

Hey guys, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be my last one. I've enjoyed writing this story, and hearing from my two lovely reviewers, and I hope I'll see you again, in my next story. Finally and for the last time, I'll see you next chapter.


	7. Goodbye leaf City

"Good evening Leaf City, and welcome to the evening news. With, Naruto Uzamaki, Ino Yamanaka, Wolf-man Kiba with sports, and Shikamaru Nara with the weather, and here's your evening news team."

"Hello, everybody I'm Naruto Uzamaki, my new co anchor Ino Yamanaka is currently out doing a field report, but starting Monday she'll take up the chair, and our good friend Rock Lee will take over for her." The camera panned around to show Rock lee in the studio. "Hey there lee!" Lee gave a low bow, and the camera went back to Naruto. "We bring you breaking news on the Uchiha Massacre, I'm sending it over to Hinata Huyga on her first live report, Hinata."

Xxx Hinata xxX

"Thank you N-Naruto." Naruto missed the way she would add an extra syllable to his name. "Just minutes ago Police captured Itachi Uchiha half drowned in pleasant cove." Naruto was impressed, no sign of a stutter she wasn't stumbling over her words, it's like she was a different person. "Experts are saying that he was out to sea before his crime was ever discovered, it's only thanks to the storm that he was shipwrecked just miles away his crime scene. Itachi is currently being escorted to an ANBU black site where he will be put on trial for over fifty murders. This is Hinata Huyga reporting live, back to you," She looked down at her feet. "Naruto."

Xxx Naruto xxX

"Thank you for that excellent report, Hinata." He forced a smile onto his face. "We're going to cut for commercials, but when we get back Blood Mist village, find out what really goes on in the infamous Mist City Graduation Exam.

The rest of the hour flew by; everyone was relieved, at the 'return to normalcy'. Naruto let out a small chuckle, and turned towards the camera. "Thanks Kiba, I know who I'm going to putting my money on Sunday. Alright folks that's all we have for today, but we still have a few minutes left, so I'm going to end today's show on a personal note."

He looked up at his manager to make sure it was okay. He got a gentle smile and a thumbs up. Naruto nodded his thanks. "As some of you know I was caught Cheating on my long time Girlfriend Sakura Haruno, with Hinata Huyga. I would like to formally apologize to both of these wonderful women for my infidelity. Further more I would like to apologize to all of our viewers out there, who…" He sighed sadly. "Thought I was a better man than I am. But rest assured despite some colorful suggestions, neither Hinata nor I are going to quit our jobs, if cheating was a reason to lose your job, our political system is in trouble.

"I just want to finish by saying, please be kind to Hinata, her only crime was loving me, she's just as much the victim here as Sakura, if not more. So if you are going to hate anyone, hate me, I'm the sinner." The Camera turned off, and that was a wrap. Naruto slinked down in his seat and sighed. He didn't feel like being alone right now, maybe he'd take Ino up on her offer. Maybe he didn't care what Hinata or Sakura thought, maybe Ino thought he was sexy, and that was all he needed. Maybe that's what he wanted a non emotional relationship where all they did was fuck like animals. (Sorry for the language)

He looked over his desk, and he could see Hinata giving him, the smallest of smiles.

And maybe, just maybe she believed in second chances.

Xxx The End xxX

This is such a bitter sweet moment for me. This has been an absolutely wonderful trip for me, for a while I was wondering if I could even finish a story, or even come up with an original plot, but I think I've done well here.

I'm very sorry this is so short, I know you guys probably wanted more for the final chapter, I know I wanted a little bit more, but I think this really wraps the Story up nicely.

And I just want to say that I can't thank: 'Kitty ate the cookie' and 'Ayukazi with kitty'. I can't thank you two enough you're the reason I kept going your constant cheering is why I was able to finish. There was a few times where I was thinking. 'this story isn't getting the views I want maybe I should just scrap it.' Then I said. 'No, I've got to keep on going for Kitty' then later 'Ayukazi' of course.

I'll admit that the real reason I'm sad that this is ending is because, I won't get to read your reviews anymore.

Alright folks that's it!

**Advertise Like Shameless Whores:**

But if you really want to keep the adventure going, my new story The Orange Fox already has its first Chapter up. / Winky face.

You know you want to.


End file.
